1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal type remote controller, and more particularly to a universal type, presettable remote controller which issues two or more different remote control signals in response to one key operation.
2. Related Background Art
A universal type remote controller can singularly control a plurality type of devices such as an amplifier, a video deck, a television set, and a CD player. If such devices are made by different manufacturers, the universal type remote controller is required to be preset so that it can transmit remote control signals of different code formats decodable by the respective devices. For example, a CD player manufactured by B Corp. can decode only a remote control signal of a code format specific to it. Therefore, in order to allow the remote controller to control the CD player, it is necessary to preset the remote controller so that it can transmit during a CD player mode a remote control signal having a specific code format.
The above mentioned conventional universal type remote controllers have become somewhat ubiquitous, coming as standard in higher end electronics equipment and as stand alone accessories. The concept is to give a consumer the capability to control various manufacturer's equipment from a single remote controller. This is beneficial, but limited, in that each component that can be controlled from the remote controller is viewed as a separate and discrete unit. This does not allow the consumer to set up an audio system that includes various manufacturer's equipment as a system in the true sense of the word. The consumer is not presented with a single method to receive feedback from one or possibly multiple locations. Visual feedback is limited to the display of the device being controlled at any given moment in time.